Faroese 1 øre coin
Faroe Islands |value= 0.01 krónur/krone |years= 1941–1942 (1942 struck with 1941 dies) |mass= 1.9 g |diameter= 16 mm |composition= bronze |shape= round with circular hole |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= of , state title |reverse= State title, value, year }} The 1 øre coin (1 oyra in ), is a circulation piece that was issued by the Faroe Islands (alternately spelled "Faeroe Islands" in the Standard Catalog of World Coins) from 1941 to 1942, during the British of the Danish territory. It had a legal tender face value equivalent to 0.01 krónur (0.01 krone) prior to its eventual demonetization. The piece was struck at the Royal Mint in , . History and description The British occupied the Faroe Islands during much of , fearful that Germany would invade the islands after its successful of Denmark in 1940. Because the Faroes and Denmark were controlled by opposing forces in the war, the two were effectively separated. A resulting shortage of small change in the British-held territory prompted the striking of coins, including a 1 øre piece, at the Royal Mint in Tower Hill, London. It utilized designs similar to those appearing on the pre-war Danish coins already in circulation. The coin is nearly identical to the piece of the same denomination that was issued in Denmark and its territories from 1926 to 1940 under (1870–1947). It is composed of bronze, weighs approximately 1.9 grams, and measures 16 millimeters in diameter. The piece has medallic alignment and a plain edge. It is round in shape, and a circular hole is punched out of the center. Displayed in the middle of the obverse is a variant of the of Christian X – featuring normal-facing and backward "C"s interconnected, with an "X" in between and the above. The hole of the piece is carved out just above the "X". Inscribed in a clockwise direction along the upper rim on the coin's obverse is the text "KONGE AF DANMARK" ( : "King of Denmark"). Such text is separated between the words "AF" and "DANMARK" by the crown in the monogram. Unlike on the similar Danish 1 øre piece, the "GJ" initials of the artist, Gunnar Jensen (1863–1948), are omitted. The word "DANMARK" is printed along the upper periphery of the reverse, with the date "1941" written below in a smaller font, arched around the circumference of the central hole. A decorative element is engraved at the left and right sides of the piece, and the face value "1 ØRE" is inscribed counterclockwise along the bottom rim of the piece. The "N" initial of mint master Niels Peter Nielsen is not present between the value and the hole, as it is on the Danish øre, nor is the mint mark of the Royal Mint of Denmark, then located in . Both the obverse and reverse rims are raised and decorated with a beaded border. Only approximately 200,000 øre coins were made for the Faroe Islands from 1941 to 1942. The two dates are indistinguishable, as the Royal Mint utilized the same dies in 1942 as in 1941. A small number of proofs were coined as well. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – 1941 Faeroe Islands Ore KM #1 *Numista – 1 Øre * Category:20th century coins Category:Bronze Category:Coins of Denmark Category:Coins of the Faroe Islands Category:Coins with Danish inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Dated coins Category:Faroese króna Category:Round coins with circular holes